1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor for determing the position of leads of electronic components during automatic component plug-in and particularly for components having two leads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of the unknown position of the legs of electronic components occurs when the components are grabbed at their body even though the position of the gripper is known. This occurs as a result of the fact that great tolerances between the grid or spacing of the component legs and the outside contour of the component frequently occur in the manufacture of electronic components. The insertion reliability is thereby deteriorated so greatly given automatic plug-in that an automatic plug-in of such components was hitherto not possible.